


Missed Call

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Kreihiro, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) Missed Call               .iI [|||]  9:32PM<br/>Sender: Hiro Hamada<br/>+142165236492<br/>Time: 3:54PM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be another chapter to After Hours, but it turned out kinda long, and different.  
> As of 3/24/2015 I reworked it a bit. Now it's a standalone fic.
> 
> Skip to chapter 2 for something short and silly
> 
> No harm is intended by this literary work describing fictional characters

The social after the tech summit went longer than he expected. The chauffeur let him off at his home, where he came in and hung up his coat. Housekeeper wasn't in today. He disliked having to attend too many of these ceremonial things, usually black-tie events, since they locked him away from getting any actual work done. No doubt he had a pile of work e-mails to come home to. He absentmindedly untied his tie, leaving it undone and draped around his neck, collapsing down at his desk to- hopefully, quickly- check the e-mails on his phone. Yes, as advertised. He went through the unread ones one by one, flagging the ones that required any action from him.

He used to have simple, clear-cut ideas about right and wrong. He was attracted to the right people and he understood why. Like any good entrepreneur, he got everything he set out to gain. He could point out where what exactly his threshold was for making a buck. This many years in something as cutthroat as the technology sector made that a given. The innovation that came out of Krei Tech was the product of hard work, a labor of love that he himself built. It didn't matter whether it scaled to a multi-billion-dollar corporation. He could claim some degree of honesty behind all of it.

But, that was a long time ago.

The night air was cold on the way to the door. He wasn't actually in Sanfransokyo the last few days, until arriving home this evening. The tech summit belonged to another college, not SFIT. Was it really the first time being away from Hiro, for more than a few days? It was hard to stop thinking about it. His mind wandered, dwelling on that young botfighter, as he went through the e-mail nearly automatically. He thought of how little understood the things Hiro was hoping to gain, and why he treated him like he did.

All he ever wanted was those microbots. Even one fraction of their AI routine would have been enough. When he first laid it out to Hiro and was shot down, he knew better than to give up. He tried to ply him with more money. A better deal. Of course, nothing worked- that was, until Hiro got a hold of his personal line. And that's when he discovered it- that kid wasn't like other people. 

Was he... was he _propositioning_ him? 

Alistair Krei, the CEO billionaire himself? He wanted favors from Krei- you know, a little something. Mostly in the form of blowjobs whenever Hiro wanted it. The whole thing was deeply offensive to him. He didn't understand how he first agreed to it, except that he needed those microbots so damn much. Hiro was too young to be asking him for this, and Krei always considered himself above doing this sort of thing. No one else had ever dared to treat him this way.

All the man's real-life experiences with Hiro so far were so fucking humiliating. They consisted of him, helplessly on his knees, a cock in his mouth and cum filling up his insides, utterly degrading himself. Servicing Hiro like someone desperate. Trading sexual favors for simply a _glimmer_ of an opportunity at access to Hiro's genius. Especially in the beginning, it was just a means to a hopeful end. He couldn't admit being so much as physically attracted to Hiro. After all, he was just some snotty fourteen-year-old kid. What was there to like? And when Hiro started asking for sex in exchange for keeping his interest in Krei's business deal, he was ready to straight up say no. Why, because it was a ridiculous idea. But, damn if he let the competitor or the university get him first. No way in hell he got where he was today, if he wasn't ruthless and willing to do anything. By letting the best technologies slip away from his company. 

And so he remembered when it all started, it felt incredibly very cold and transactional. The businessman couldn't say he had a lot of experience sucking dicks. He knew roughly what to do, and that was kind of it. As messed up and unhealthy as it was- agreeing to a sex act that repulsed him- he was determined to do it and get it over with. Fortunately, by the time Hiro ever anticipated getting it, he was already hard, so it took some of the edge off. But Hiro rarely did much to help him. He just sort of sat there, stroking the man's face lovingly, waiting for all of it to get dutifully served to him. When that young cock first entered his lips, it felt strange and foreign. He wasn't sure if he should go fast, or slow, or how much to use his hands. The very first time, it didn't matter at all, because Hiro came immediately upon being sheathed in anything hot and wet. The cum filled up Krei's mouth and took him by surprise. Naturally, this was a consequence of his age and his peaking hormones. This would have almost been a source of relief for the nervous businessman. Almost.

But he could immediately go again. And again. Because Krei did agree to give unlimited blowjobs on demand, he did it. Even if he didn't like the taste of semen, and found it obscene and unpleasant. Even if he didn't like the feeling of that cock- fuck, how was it that big, on a kid like that?- being shoved right to his throat, making his eyes water. Even if he didn't like the way Hiro looked down at him, expectantly, when he was sucking it. Even if he wanted to preserve what tiny, precious shred of his dignity there still was and put a stop to this. Because somewhere, deep down, he believed he still had a chance at winning Hiro over and getting his hands on those microbots.

The first handful of times, Krei was not aroused at all. When Hiro's dick went past his lips, it truly was something routine and mechanical, a means to a hopefully profitable end. Hiro looked, sometimes, too- down at the crotch of Krei's suit pants. Only a flaccid adult's penis was ever underneath. He didn't think too much about what he was doing. He experimented with what would elicit the best response out of Hiro, along with trying the kinds of things Krei himself would like. Sometimes, he would just focus on licking the tip, fighting it with his tongue. Sometimes, he would fondle Hiro's balls or suck them while jerking the shaft above. Back then, he hoped Hiro would never ask him to stick his fingers in and penetrate, since he had mentioned liking prostate orgasms before. How could someone so casually mention that? When he was Hiro's age, he supposed people were more innocent, because he didn't even know what the hell that was.

And then it happened. There was one day, where Hiro was so much more into it than usual. Maybe the man was unknowingly doing something differently. Every time he drew the length down, just into his throat, Hiro thrust his hips back upward into it, trying to get just that last half an inch in. He was loud about it, moaning under Krei's touch and saying all kinds of things. He looked like someone in complete ecstasy, trembling and melting under the bewildered man's fingers. Maybe, Krei was getting better at this. It damn well made sense, given the number of times he'd done it. Seeing Hiro like this did something for his ego, despite himself. He couldn't say he didn't feel _anything_. He started _wanting_ to see more of Hiro, climaxing into Krei's own mouth and hands. The man had felt his face flush, and a small, shameful diversion of his bloodflow down there. He was only slightly erect, nothing that showed. But all the same, he never foresaw a side of him like this. As someone who could get off on giving head. To someone like the one in front of him, no less. When that huge flood of young seed washed his mouth, now, he didn't find it altogether disgusting anymore. It was a little bit _hot_. He couldn't understand himself, and didn't know what that meant about him.

Each time after that, more and more, he felt like swallowing more of the boy's cum put a spell over him. It made him want Hiro. Even if the arousal he got was very slight, it made him enjoy sucking the boy's cock, despite himself. He wondered if there was any real science to this, or if it was purely psychological. If there was some element of human semen that could do this to him, hooking him in like this, something the more rational science-enthusiast-part-of-himself ruled out. He felt addicted to the boy's cum, even though he couldn't admit altogether enjoying sucking dick. It was complicated. And all the more shameful, and how much it aggravated him, the way Hiro kept slapping the man's face whenever it suited him, pinching his nose to get him to swallow, and generally making it obvious how much the CEO was being used. The last time was the worst, in terms of how obvious Krei's reaction to it was. The second load of cum into his mouth was what did it. Holy, there was so much, and he didn't immediately swallow it down- he had time to savor it a bit. It was somehow, the taste, the feeling, the whole experience of it- it gave him a boner. That time, a really obvious one, full-mast. Hiro noticed, and fucking commented on it, holy shit. It was embarrassing. He hadn't yet accepted any of this, to himself.

He needed to stop thinking about the last time. He looked down. Well, now he was hard. Great. So much for getting any work done, now. He went through the rest of the e-mails on his work phone, replied to everyone important, skimmed over all the company's latest robot schematic proposals. Checked his calendar and appointments for tomorrow. Their latest product release had launched, and the tech division was no longer in crunch mode, so that was good. Maybe, he could get away with not having to stay at the office tomorrow evening- wouldn't that be something. 

All the company matters were taken care off. The next natural thing was to pick up his personal phone. It was always Hiro that messaged him, not the other way around. Usually something brief, telling Krei he wanted to meet for an 'intellectual property negotiation' or some other hilarious euphemism for whatever this was. 

Or, to simply tell Krei, not ask, the botfighter was coming to the campus headquarters to get something from him. Other times, it wasn't just words. Suggestive pictures accompanied the messages. In one, Hiro with his shirt pulled up a little bit- another, of himself unbuckling his belt- or another one, with his pants down and his clearly-defined package through his underwear. With an obvious erection underneath. Hiro wanted to send him things that were pretty explicit, but didn't, on account of it causing all kinds of problems. Some of the ones he did send were kind-of pushing it, though.

And then, he saw the 'new message' notification from not long earlier that day. Must have missed it when he was busy at work. Sure enough, it was another nice message from Hiro. It went something like, 'missed you a little this time. krei I would like to arrange a tech consultation through your office Reason: it's isn't going to suck itself'. Thoughtful, eloquent. 

There was an attachment. Better not open it. He put down his phone, sighed, and picked it back up. He opened it. And then eyes shot open, unable to break away. Oh, for fuck's sake. It was a video, this time, of Hiro from the neck down. At least, he was pretty sure it was him. A thin body, wearing a red T-shirt and khaki cargo pants, laying down, relaxing on what appeared to be his bed. It looked like one hand was holding the camera, and the other one was free to- ...to- god damn it, he should just close this right now. Instinctively, he paused it, but then un-paused it. The boy's hand slid up his shirt, bunching it up past his navel, revealing a bit of his perfect skin, and slender form. And then lower, sliding his pants down just below his hips. It gave him a view of his underwear, some nice, brand-name boxer-briefs, fitted, giving him an eyeful of the outline of his package. Krei gulped. Maybe this was just some suggestive underwear commercial he was sending him. 

Or, maybe not. In the video, the boy's hand slid down lower, disappearing under the underwear. He appeared to mess around a little down there- couldn't see exactly what he was doing- just, not too much before his hand resurfaced. Instead, he just rubbed his hand over beside his package, just avoiding it, but touching his skin, especially his smooth thighs. He heard heavy breathing, and saw the erection twitch underneath the layer of fabric. The boy thrust his hips upward, more desperately now, fucking the empty air with his clothed dick. Krei almost couldn't handle this. This was so obscene. He heard the breathing get faster, and more ragged. The boy rubbed over his thighs a bit faster, and scrunched up his underwear over himself then pulled it taught. Thrusting his hips upward a few more times until his body started trembling. What the... The man squinted in disbelief. He saw it, through the underwear- _a wet spot._ No. After the boy finished writhing around on the bed, he relaxed back down on the comforter. His hand disappeared once more underneath the waistband, and- while he still couldn't see what was underneath- there was what looked like come on his fingers. He fucking jizzed in his underpants, filmed it and sent it to him. 

Krei swallowed, and put the phone down. Great time for a cold shower, or a nice walk outside to just walk it off. He slunk back on his chair, looking at his phone. He shouldn't have gotten so hot and bothered by the video. But... _damn_. 

Besides, he was a red-blooded man with needs. He briefly thought to send a reply to Hiro, but didn't really know what to say. He wished he could just walk this whole situation off, clear his head. Look at something else, something nice, like Krei Tech's stock price or the company's earnings posted from last quarter. There must be other ways of getting to Hiro than being a sexual outlet for him. But, damn. Seriously. He didn't understand himself anymore. This was all too powerful to ignore. Instead, he slipped out of his suit suspenders, unzipped his trousers and touched himself a bit while looking at the pictures. Just a bit slowly. Experimentally. 

After instinctively closing his eyes, relaxing himself, he opened them again just to get another salacious eyeful of the phone. Having it in front of him made it feel all the more real. As he got further into it, he started to stroke himself a bit faster, and more evenly, using his fingers to caress the head. As pre-come started to leak out, it lubricated his hand and made the sensation even better. His mind wandered as he gazed at the pictures, absently. Sure, it was _almost_ like the real thing. Except, here, he could project Hiro into any sort of fantasy he wanted. The way it unfolded in his mind's eye was so different from anything he'd done in real life. In particular, he didn't have to imagine being stuck in some sort of one-sided, indentured-sexual-servitude relationship, like how it always was. 

It would start out with him blowing Hiro, like always, with pink cock entering his lips, like he was used to so many times. Maybe, Hiro would be a bit more eager than usual, thrusting up into the man's face. Harder, and faster. He could read Hiro like a book by now, and it was obvious when he was about to come. In his fantasy, he didn't have any of these weird obligations to fulfill. He knew just what he would do. Right at that crucial moment, he would stop everything and pull right off of Hiro's dick. Sure, Hiro would get annoyed, get a bit angry, from being teased so close to the edge to have Krei not follow through. Never yet had the gall to attempt something like that. Just as Hiro would take hold of the man's head, in an attempt to anxiously shove it back onto his cock, Krei could turn everything around, and pry those little fingers off of his head. He would swallow Hiro's cum on his terms. Or, maybe not at all, if he didn't feel like it. Hiro's erection would be left aching, dripping, unfulfilled, still jutting out of his thin hips. The boy's eyes, he could just picture them clouded with frustration and anger and desire. How _dare_ he. And with just as much ease as prying Hiro's fingers off of him, he would swiftly grab Hiro's wrists, pinning them to the armrests, before Hiro could even react- aggressively pulling his adult body toward the boy's. 

And he would kiss Hiro. They had actually, never ever kissed before, unbelievable as that sounded. Among all the lewd bodily exchanges they'd had involving Krei's mouth, kissing was never one of them. Apparently Hiro was less of a romantic than he was. After the way he'd been treated for so long, he could achieve some real sense of dominance from claiming Hiro's mouth, sweeping him off his feet with the most tender, gentlemanly kiss of which he was capable. With his blond hair, blue eyes and natural good looks- or so he was always told- he was pretty confident of his ability to leave someone weak in the knees. Despite the initial force behind it, and Krei's imposing size over Hiro's, it would be gentle. Flirtatious. He could feel those small lips- rather than giving orders- tenderly kissing him back. The two would break away momentarily, and Krei would run a thumb along Hiro's lips seductively, before they kissed again, a bit more forcefully. He and Hiro would run their hands over each other's shoulders, pulling each other close, something slow, romantic in every sense of the word. 

It would never be enough for Hiro. After being brought so close and then denied, he would need more from Krei- with the man right here, he wasn't one to bother finishing the job himself. Fuck, he loved imagining Hiro like this- with a massive, aching hard-on, one that he couldn't satisfy himself, grinding his body against the man's. Like the video with him withing around in his bed, cumming without touching himself, imagining Krei. And to think Hiro was such an impressive person with a brilliant mind, and unparalleled genius- all of that would be pushed to the side, behind pure, single-minded desire. He wouldn't even be able to _function_ unless he got something from Krei. And maybe the man would give it to him. Maybe not. It'd depend on his mood at the time. But the way this version of Hiro kept desperately grinding his hips against the man, disheveled hair falling in his face, lips parted, breathing heavily, shyly feeling him up for the first time- he _supposed_ , just this once, he would consider it. 

In the fantasy, the environment became clearer, and they were no longer at the college or the normal places they would meet- they were at Krei's home, in his bedroom. Hiro's clothes were disheveled and partially off, while he was pawing at Krei to try and get something. Anything. Really, Krei would be content just kissing him or doing nothing at all. He could go without, and it wouldn't drive him crazy. Hiro was another story. He- at least this version of him- needed physical release, now. It didn't matter how. It was truly delightful. He'd gone from slapping, grabbing and verbally assaulting Krei, to someone completely undone, unraveled in his arms, asking- _no, begging_ for his sex. Grabbing Krei's suit, and using it to pull the man close, while grinding his hips against the man. He would even take Krei's hand, and slide it down Hiro's own firm ass, or it would brush against his still-raging hard-on, kissing his lips, giving him a sense of the possibilities. Who was Krei to deny him anything? Like this, he could fuck Hiro any way he wanted- in the mouth or the ass, and Hiro would _beg_ him to do it. He could even ignore Hiro's cock as long as it suited him. Wasn't his problem. Honestly, the botfighter could probably cum just from being fucked. 

He fantasized over all the different ways he could have Hiro to himself. First, he would guide Hiro's mouth toward his dick. Hiro would _obediently_ undo the zipper with his teeth- _fuck_ \- and pull down the man's boxers without even using his hands, however he learned how to do that. As the man's dick popped out, Hiro would ever so eagerly take it all in his throat and let Krei fuck his mouth. He would obediently recieve it and maybe tease it a little with his tongue, but otherwise just let Krei use his face. Just as he himself used to be used. And he would look up at Krei. Fuck, that image was almost enough to make him cum right there. Those dark, piercing eyes, bereft of all innocence, looking up at him longingly. He would give it to him.

Or he'd better, before it would all be over too soon. In the vision, he pulled Hiro off his wet dick, attached by a string of saliva. In reality he stopped stroking himself for a moment, catching his breath. Sometimes, he enjoyed edging himself a bit. This one, he might not even come back down from. Even as he'd left his cock alone, his arousal had hardly subsided. He leaned back in the chair, calming down. It took so many long moments before it felt remotely safe to start it again. Finally, he resumed touching it, a bit slowly and more gently. And then, he found himself transported once more, to that room with Hiro, and they were both fully clothed again. Now, they were both standing up, and the boy had his back to him, and Krei embraced him from behind. But his upper half turned around, so they could share a messy kiss. This way, it was ever so convenient that Krei could grind his crotch against Hiro's ass, and Hiro grinded it back. All while he embraced Hiro from behind. The man was so hard that the erection visibly tented out of his trousers, and seemed to want to find a place- well- ...it was just as interested in fucking Hiro as Krei was. Holy hell, the image of it was like they were at some skeevy nightclub, grinding against each other in the dark. It would be like simulated sex, through the layers of fabric. 

It didn't have to stay a simulation. Krei would abruptly grab Hiro's wrist, and pull them together, facing each other, for one more desperate, open-mouth kiss. He groped behind Hiro, running his finger along the entrance, getting a sense of how tight it was. From here he could do anything. Protected or unprotected. Face down, face up, sideways, or get Hiro riding him, or any other unholy thing he could come up with. With Hiro face down he figured he could take it more easily. But he also really enjoyed the image of having Hiro ride him, and then he could see more of the boy's exquisite body, and watch his dick tremble while he got fucked. Maybe jerk him if he felt like it. Maybe just tease him a little. He settled on 'against the wall'. In the fantasy, he pulled Hiro into his arms with ease and slinged him up against it, slamming their bodies there and pinning him there firmly. Here he was free to act a bit aggressively. His broad shoulders and manly arms held Hiro in place while the boy grinded his body back against him. In a flash, they were enough out of their clothes to do it. Hiro whispered in his ear something terribly seductive, how much he wanted it right now. He would ask nicely. He would say 'please'. Well, when you put it that way. 

With ease, he would just hold Hiro there and stick it into that hot, wet, tight little body. The boy would let out a nice little gasp and clinged to him, waiting for more. Even one hand was enough to support Hiro and hold him up, back against the wall. Hiro would wrap his legs around Krei's hips and his arms around the man's broad shoulders. While it penetrated him, over and over. In this position, Krei somehow felt this huge sense of conquest, and complete dominance over him- something he would never really go for, in real life. And the sensation, he could just imagine it. The absolute tightest thing he would ever get a chance to fuck, like he could barely get it in there. It shouldn't even be possible. But once he did it was just wet enough for him to slide in and out. The boy's insides would stay clamping down on him, jerking him through everything, some reflexes inside him automatically trying push him out. He could go slow. Making love to Hiro against the wall, he kissed him ever so tenderly, feeling up the rest of the boy's body while thrusting his hips in. He could hear that little gasp against his ear every time it went all the way in. His ego got the better of him and he wondered whether he was the biggest thing Hiro had ever fucked. Or if he had _ever_ been fucked. Maybe, this part of him was virginal. And Krei was his first. Holy hell, it was so dirty and terrible Krei felt a guilty even the mere thought of it. But he couldn't take his mind off of taking- defiling, and _stretching out_ that perfect, tight, unsullied body, claiming it all for himself. He liked the idea that Hiro would savor and remember this forever. Maybe Hiro would be so addicted to this, he would sign the offer papers just like that. 

But now, he needed to see Hiro cum on his cock. One arm braced Hiro's featherweight body against the wall, while the other wandered to the front of his body. And he spat into his hand and circled the boy's cock, formed a tight ring around it, and stroked. He could feel Hiro practically come apart in his arms. He wondered where those smug, sarcastic, violent nature and smart attitude was now. Gone, under the persuasion of having a cock like that buried deep inside. He stroked it faster and faster, until the boy was trembling and absentmindedly thrusting back. It felt easiest to penetrate him now- his body seemed to be really warming up to Krei, it no longer felt like it was trying to push him out- rather, it was trying to squeeze in every inch of him and get it to somehow fit. He could enter it now quite nicely. The image of it was so fucking obscene. Full on intercourse. He felt like the more he stroked Hiro, the more turned-on he was, the more his insides turned into something made for him, made to accept his dick. If he pulled away he could watch it slide in and out. It was so damn perfect. He stroked Hiro faster and faster, until he could feel that ragged breath on his ear, and those little fingers trembling on his shoulders. And that is when Hiro would cum on his cock. Have the seed shoot out of him, all while Krei was fucking him. 

He felt it. That trembling, spasming feeling wringing out his dick for all it was worth, while the boy helplessly ejaculated all over Krei. That feeling, of all his muscles tensing up and giving in. It was too much. And then, the best part- he imagined what it would be like to cum inside of Hiro. No pulling out, no protection. He felt it shooting out, into that tight little body, lubricating things even more, as he thrusted it in, riding the rest of it out. Even as he pulled out, more of the seed left his body. He fucked it back into Hiro. All of this sent him there, in real life. Krei leaned back in the chair, covering his mouth with his other hand. Seeing it was imminent, he unceremoniously grabbed a tissue, held it overtop. There was so damn much, it soaked through the tissue and he needed two more. That post-orgasm haze paged in, as everything faded back into reality. 

He was left in his home office, by himself, with his phone still open to the message content and the light glaring in front of him. 

It was so fucking intense. Catching his breath, it felt like he surfaced from some other dimension, locked up in that phone.

How guilty should he feel about all of this? His heart sank, with the onset of that moment of clarity, after all the baser things were dead and gone. Not even so long ago, maybe a couple hours, he was standing around with the company's board members, discussing pleasantries. The latest in consumer technology news. The company's future. He had it all together. And now, this. He rubbed his temples, and figured he needed to go take a shower, think all of these things through. Before that, though, he navigated out of the video. He went back to Hiro's message, and hit Reply, and dallied over the interface. There was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't bear to do it. No details. Absolutely no images. This wasn't the right channel. But who was he kidding- about the bigger things, Hiro didn't give a shit about his feelings. And why should he? It wasn't on some kid to get himself sorted out.

If Hiro had his way, they would see one another again. Krei would obediently do whatever the botfighter told him to do, and receive zero point zero in terms of payment for services rendered. Because there was nothing left, except to wait. And see what Hiro would do if they continued this _whatever this was_. He typed in a reply- a pretty simple 'thanks'- and hit Send. Every time, he thought it would be the last goddamn time. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sent from: Hiro Hamada_  
_Time: 10:06PM_

* * *

 

"so, what do you think"

> "Of what"

"you know. The video"

> "What video"

"don't play dumb."

> "Listen You can't just go sending people materials like that"  
>  "And for the record"

"liked it huh"  
"Imagining my dick sliding in there"

> "Jesus christ"

"i'm hard right now"

> "you can't treat me like you're on some hookup site."

"says who"  
"*whom"

> "show some respect, please"

";)"

> "I have important work to be doing right now okay"  
>  "what"

"I think it's so sad you won't send me any dirty pictures"

> "it happens I actually send people files once in a while that aren't porn and viruses"  
>  "you think I don't know about that exploit with msig"

"That was specially for you <3"

> "Gotta hand it to you. I have no idea how you did that"

"expert hackers never reveal their secrets."  
"word of advice you should probably invest in a new information security team"  
"they don't know about simple protocol injection"  
"actually, i will, but itll cost you"

> "Yeah ok"

"not money"

> "?"

"Come over to the lab and I'll show you"

> "Can't, busy"

"no youre not"

> "got better things to do than have some kid lecture me about"  
>  "designing for information security 101"  
>  "I already know about penetration testing."

"Holy shit"  
"I like this Krei the most"  
"more like this"

> "Uhh"  
>  "This krei really likes your white robot and would very much like to borrow him"  
>  "and your microbots too"  
>  "Would you like to hear more"

"How about fuck that tell me what you're gonna let me do to you"

> "Ok"

"really?!"

> "yes"

"oh man"

> "One hot summer evening, I'll get home from a long days work"  
>  "Hear a knock at the door"  
>  "Who is it"  
>  "Pizza delivery"  
>  "but I didn't order a pizza"

"lame so far keep going"

> "Anyway the pizza delivery guy is a certain student from SFIT"  
>  "We know each other from before"

"is it me?!"

> "I ask how am I to pay for the pizza because I don't have any money on me"

"unrealistic"

> "He says don't worry we'll work something out"  
>  "he lets himself in and sits down on my couch"  
>  "like he owns the place"  
>  "tells me to sit down beside him"

"ok"

> "We have a long conversation"  
>  "The only form of payment he'll accept is"  
>  "abject humilitation"  
>  "he tells me what he wants to do"  
>  "I am reluctant at first"  
>  "but i end up going with him outside"

"ohh"

> "We leave together"  
>  "i do what he says, even out in public broad daylight"  
>  "it feels so wrong"  
>  "I mean, it would normally, but now-"  
>  "Right in front of everyone??"

"really"

> "no respect for common decency"  
>  "he is getting me to do it with him in front of so many witnesses"  
>  "I tell him, this feels unnatural"  
>  "Shouldn't want it so much"  
>  "He brings my hand to where..?? his pen is"

"nice"

> "I take it, tentatively, it in my hand"  
>  "never seen one like this before"  
>  "it's so long, unwieldy and leaking a bit"  
>  "but nothing I can't handle"

"then??"

> "It's happening for real"  
>  "each stroke brings it closer to the end"  
>  "I don't even have to look down, i can tell just from his expression how much he is on board with this"  
>  "I feel a rush of ecstasy"

"yes"

> "That feeling washes over me"  
>  "so disgraceful, but worth it"  
>  "We take the papers to Krei Tech's legal team to get them notarized"

"what"

> "and begin the transfer of intellectual property"

"the"

> "I can see this business arrangement pushing us toward a bright future"

_The other party has disconnected_


End file.
